The Beginning
by Bambina89
Summary: A fanfiction based on the Phantom of the Opera. Follows Sofia and her rise to stardom and the love of a masked opera ghost who falls for the young singer. Certain character's names will differ from the original story but the original idea remains.


_The__Beginning_

1.

In Paris staring out of her bedroom window, young Sofia continued to think about last night. Last night Sofia could've sworn she heard a voice singing to her in the darkness. Sofia didn't dream of telling her mother or father about this matter. She knew that her father would go crazy and that her mother would never understand. The only option Sofia had was to pray.

'Dear Lord, I heard a voice, it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Oh Lord, can you tell me whose voice it is and insure the voice returns. Amen.' Sofia prayed.

Suddenly there was a knock at Sofia's door and her mother, opera singer Sierra poked her head around the door.

'Is everything ok, mon cheri?' Sierra asked.

'Yes everything is fine. I was wondering if we can visit the Opera House?' Sofia replied.

'I would have to ask your father first. Come we shall do it together.'

Sofia took her mother's hand and before they left the room, Sierra looked at her daughter before asking, 'You sure Sofia, there is nothing you want to tell me?'

'No mother.' Sofia lied.

Luckily Sierra believed her daughter and they went to find Adam who was in his study. Adam was looking over the Chagny property. He didn't hear his wife and daughter enter the room until he quickly glanced up.

'I am in the middle of something dear. Can it not wait?' Adam asked.

'It won't take long my dear. Sofia was wondering if she can go to the Opera House?' Sierra asked.

Adam's focus went from his wife's face to his daughter's face. He had dreaded this moment as he had hoped his daughter wouldn't be interested in singing or the Opera House.

'Why?' Adam asked.

'I want to have a tour of the famous Opera House.' Sofia explained.

'But why would a daughter of the Comte de Chagny want to do that?'

'Father, I just want to look at the Opera House. What other reason would I have to go there?'

Adam fell silent again at his 18 year old daughter. He wasn't sure what was going through her head and what he had done to make her so interested in the opera. He blamed his wife, Sierra as whilst Sofia was a small infant Sierra would sing to her. Adam shook himself from his flashback and returned to reality.

'Sofia, I know you are saying you only want a tour but is that all my child?' Adam softly asked.

'I do only want to see the Opera House and see where mother had performed and where you both met. Please father.' Sofia said whilst looking sad.

'Fine. I am sure my work can wait a little longer.'

Sofia left the room whilst Sierra waited for Adam. Taking his arm Sierra began to follow he daughter when Adam stopped.

'Darling, is everything alright?' Sierra asked concerned.

'Sierra, do you thin our daughter has a desire to become an opera singer?' Adam replied.

'Darling, if she had that desire, wouldn't we as her parents know?'

'You're right. I am just being a silly fool.'

Sierra kissed Adam and then found Sofia and began the carriage ride to the Opera House. Sofia was excited as she had gone past the Opera House and dreamed of one day performing on the stage that her mother once did. Sofia dreamed of becoming a famous opera singer, but the only problem was that of nobility that prevented her to follow her dream. Finally the coach stopped outside the Opera House. The carriage men helped Sofia out of the carriage and then the small family made their way into the Opera House. They were greeted by a woman and a young girl who was about Sofia's age.

Adam bowed at the waist, whilst the woman nodded her head slightly and the girl curtsied.

'Bonjour monsieur, I am Angelique Giry, I am the box-keeper at the Opera House and this is my daughter Summer Giry. She is a ballet dancer in the chorus. May I ask who are you?' Madame Giry asked professionally.

'Bonjour Madame, I am the Comte de Chagny and this is my family, my wife Sierra and my daughter Sofia.' Adam introduced.

'I do apologise for my not recognising you monsieur. What can I do for you?'

'My daughter would like to see the Opera House.'

Sofia and Summer exchanged smiles, whilst the adults spoke.

'If you wouldn't object I would happily show you the Opera House mademoiselle.' Madame Giry addressed Sofia.

'Merci madame. I would like that very much.' Sofia replied.

2.

Madame Giry indicated for the family to follow. Summer walked alongside Sofia and the two young girls began to whisper to each other. Summer told Sofia how she wished to be the prima ballerina and Sofia at last shared her secret of wanting to be an opera singer like her mother.

'I thought I recognised your mother. My mother told me as a child that your mother's voice was that of angels.' Summer whispered.

'Her voice is beautiful. I only wish to be like her one day, but…' Sofia began.

'But what? What's wrong?'

'I will never be able to live my dream as my father tells me that the daughter of a Comte does not sing in public.'

'Ah don't listen to your father. In this Opera House it is possible to do as you dream.'

Madame Giry had taken the Chagny family to the boxes. At that moment they were in Box Five. The adults spoke while Sofia took in the view and then in her ears she heard a faint sound of a voice. She turned to look behind her but could see no one.

'Sofia, is everything ok?' Madame Giry asked.

'Yes madame. I am sorry I thought I head something.' Sofia replied.

'Oh that would be the Opera Ghost.' Summer teased.

'Summer, now lets not get too carried away. My daughter has a fascinating imagination, monsieur.' Madame Giry apologised.

'Its fine madame, our Sofia also has a vast imagination.' Sierra smiled.

Sofia began to listen out for the voice again. She could've sworn she heard a voice just like the one that would visit her at night whilst she slept. Sofia assumed that the harder she listened out for the voice the less of a chance she would hear it. _I am 18 and I am acting like a right child. I heard a voice that I am sure of. Why do you toy with me so?_ Sofia thought. Just then the voice reappeared and it was singing. The voice was a faint whisper and the tone was that of a dream.

'Madame, can we go to the dressing rooms and see the costumes s'il vous plait?' Sofia asked politely.

'Of course.' Madame Giry replied with a smile.

3.

The Chagny family, Summer and Madame Giry were at the dressing rooms. They went to Sierra's old dressing room. The room was big and very simple. There were pink roses in vases and a full-length mirror.

'Mother, is this where you would meet with father?' Sofia asked.

'Yes my daughter. Your father would come here after my performance and we would talk of the past.' Sierra explained.

'That's so romantic.' Summer complimented.

'Well Summer, my dear husband was an old romantic in those days. Now he lives to look after his wife and daughter.'

'Ok my dear, enough with the romantics. I have seen that the room hasn't changed at all.' Adam commented.

'No monsieur, the managers have left it this way as since your wife we have not had any amazing singers staying here. Maybe your daughter will one day be a singer in this Opera House.'

'Madame, my daughter shall not be singing in public.' Adam explained.

'Pity monsieur, she looks like she has some talent waiting to be released.'

Sofia went red with embarrassment whilst Summer was hiding her amusement. Sierra acted as peacemaker.

'Madame, shall we go somewhere else?' Sierra asked.

'I do not know what else you would wish to see madame. I dare not take you to the cellars.' Madame Giry replied.

'Maybe the stage.' Whispered a voice in Madame Giry's ear.

'Would the young mademoiselle like to go on to the stage?' Madame Giry offered.

'Madame, I do not think that is wise.' Adam put down.

'Why father?' Sofia questioned.

'I just do not think it is a wise thing.'

'Darling, it wont hurt. Stop worrying. Lead the way Summer.' Sierra said positively.

On the stage Sofia envisioned what it must be like to sing to a full house and to have the audience applaud and cheering for you. Enjoying the fantasy the voice was back singing in Sofia's ear. Then Madame Giry interrupted the voice.

'I hear from a good friend of mine that you have a voice with potential mademoiselle Sofia. Would you do something for us s'il vous plait?' Madame Giry asked.

Unsure what to do Sofia looked for comfort from her mother. Sierra smiled and nodded. Sofia couldn't think of anything to sing so she chose her lullaby. The voice that left Sofia's mouth stunned her and the small audience on the stage. Two other figures joined the stage. They were the Opera House managers, Messieurs Faulkner and Maraspini. Sofia finished the song and was greeted to applauds. Sierra was wiping away a fallen tear.

'My goodness, where an earth did you get such a voice mademoiselle?' Monsieur Maraspini asked.

'I do not know monsieur. This is my first public performance, I only sing in my house.' Sofia replied.

'Mademoiselle, you should think of joining us here at the Opera House.'

Adam coughed, which caused the managers to look.

'My apologise monsieur I did not know you were here.' Monsieur Faulkner apologised.

'It is fine monsieur, I will not allow my daughter to join the Opera House.' Adam said full of certainty.

'Monsieur, I wish not to offend but why prevent such a voice a chance to blossom?'

'I wish to discuss this with my family and not here. If you wouldn't mind we shall leave.'

'If you wish monsieur. I do hope we shall see you all soon, maybe tonight's opera?'

'I do not think so. Au revoir gentleman, Madame Giry.'

Sierra and Sofia said their goodbyes and followed Adam out of the Opera House and headed home in the carriage.

4.

Back in the Chagny household Adam was pacing whilst Sierra tried to calm her husband.

'What just happened there?' Adam questioned.

'I don't know dear.' Sierra replied.

'When has she been singing? I have never hear sing before today.'

'Maybe she practises while you are busy working, but no harm has been done.'

Adam walked towards his desk and rang for the maid who was to fetch Sofia. Sofia knocked at the study door before entering.

'You sent for me father.' Sofia said.

'I need you to explain today's events. Where have you learnt to sing as so?' Adam interrogated.

'I sing whilst I play the piano father. I didn't expect t be asked to sing. I do not even know how she knew I could sing.'

'You better not be lying to me Sofia.'

'I tell you the truth father.'

'Darling, I am the one who hasn't been true. I have advised Sofia to practice both her vocals as well as her piano skills.' Sierra informed.

'What?' Adam yelled.

'Darling, it was never meant for it to cause trouble. I just wanted Sofia to learn some of my skills.'

'Well you've done that and look where it has gotten us.'

'I will stop practising if it'll stop you fighting!' Sofia cried out before running to her room.

As it was almost dark Sofia threw herself onto her bed and cried. Her singing today was tearing her parents apart. _I wish I hadn't learnt to sing!_ Sofia thought angrily. Faintly in her ears Sofia heard the voice whisper, 'Do not cry my child, your father will have a change of heart.'

Before Sofia could think more there was a knock at her bedroom. Sofia didn't speak but she felt someone sit at the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry Sofia for upsetting you.' The voice belonged to her father.

Sofia looked at her father with the tears falling down her cheeks. Adam wiped away a fallen tear and took his daughter's hand.

'I am sorry for upsetting you. I just want you to have a better life.' Adam explained.

'I already do father. I just want to do something that means a lot to me and makes you and mother proud of me.' Sofia sobbed.

'Dear, we are already proud of you. You do not have to sing on the stage to do so.'

Sofia turned her face away and began to cry.

'Will it make you happy to sing?' Adam questioned.

Sofia nodded.

'Ok. Will you tell me your reason for this path?' Adam asked smiling.

'I want to be like mother or better.' Sofia smiled.

'Ok my child. I will see it happens. Now get some sleep.'

Adam kisses his daughter's forehead and left. As he was about to leave a sleepy voice said, 'Thank you.' That night Sofia fell to sleep with a smile on her face and the voice sang her to sleep.

5.

The next morning Sofia was heading to her new home, the Opera House. Sierra was teary as she watched her daughter start her life alone. She knew Sofia would be looked after by Madame Giry and Summer. Finally at the Opera House Sofia was taken to the dressing rooms and then to her room, which she shared with Summer.

'What convinced your father to change his mind?' Summer asked.

'I honestly do not know. I heard a voice whisper that my father would change his heart and then my father said I could go.' Sofia explained.

'Maybe the Opera Ghost got to your father.'

'Oh Summer. Don't tell me you believe in that old story?'

'Old story? Sofia, he does exist. He watches the opera and even comes backstage. You know he exists as you heard him yesterday.'

'I didn't.'

'Sofia, remember when you said you heard a voice whisper to you. It was the ghost as we were in his box.'

'You're trying to frighten me.'

'I swear to you I am telling you the truth.'

Before another debate Madame Giry entered the room.

'What are you young things debating on?' Madame Giry questioned.

'Sofia doesn't believe me about the Opera Ghost.' Summer replied.

'My dear Sofia, even if you do not wish to believe the tales but he does exist.' Madame Giry explained.

'I guess it is due to the way my father acts about things like this.' Sofia replied.

'Mother, Sofia heard a voice in Box Five and again last night. Do you think it is him?'

'It is possible. Anyway, Summer you have to practise and Sofia you have your first lesson.'

Summer and Sofia followed Madame Giry. Summer headed to the stage whilst Sofia continued to follow Madame Giry to a room at the back.

'Your teacher will be here shortly. Just wait here.' Madame Giry explained.

Madame Giry left Sofia alone in the teaching room.

Sofia felt slightly afraid but the sight of the piano in the corner of the room helped her relax. As Sofia ran her fingers over the keys she heard a voice say, 'Do not fear me my child. I will not harm you, all I want to do is help you soar.'

'Where are you hiding, monsieur?' Sofia asked nervously.

'I cannot tell you my child. As I said I am here to teach you, are you ready for your first lesson?'

'Oui, monsieur.'

The voice began to instruct some techniques , which Sofia succeeded. She couldn't understand where her voice had come from and began to think about her 'teacher'. The fact Sofia couldn't see him made her nervous, which he picked up on.

'My child, is everything ok?' The voice spoke.

'Everything is fine monsieur. I just don't understand why I cannot see you.' Sofia replied nervously.

'My child it is difficult to explain now but in good time it'll make sense. I will not harm you. Now lets do one final attempt on that song.'

Sofia did as she was told and the song took all her strength that she had to sit down and catch her breath.

'You did well my child. In no time you'll be singing on stage like you should do.' The voice politely said.

'Merci monsieur, I am sorry for not putting more into the song. It is still new for me, but next time I will promise to do better.' Sofia apologised.

'I know you will do my child but for now you are doing well.'

There was a knock at the door and Madame Giry entered and helped Sofia back to her room. Once Sofia was in her room the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. Like every night Sofia fell asleep to the sound of the voice singing to her.

6.

A couple of weeks had passed and Sofia's vocal lessons were going well. Her 'teacher' was pleased with her progress. Sofia sent letters to her parents telling them about her life in the Opera House and her lessons. Sofia had made many friends and the odd enemy. Her enemy at the moment was the Prima Donna called Francesca Guidicelli. Everyone was practising except for Sofia who was given the day off. Sofia was sitting with Summer who was taking a break from rehearsals when Francesca came storming into the Opera House, after being away for a few days.

'What's this I 'ear there is a new singer in my 'ouse!' Francesca exclaimed.

'Well we have a new singer who is learning from an excellent teacher.' Madame Giry replied.

'Who gave 'er a place 'ere?'

'Who do you think madame?' Summer teased.

''e wouldn't dare upset the Prima Donna!' Francesca complained.

'Madame, the young girl is still learning.' Madame Giry defended before leaving to attend some other business.

'Where is this precious weasel?' Francesca demanded.

'I am here madame.' Sofia said strongly.

Francesca turned to see in her eyes a young girl with luscious brown curls. Unbeknownst to her the young girl was the daughter of the Comte.

'Who do you think you are coming 'ere to steal my spot?' Francesca hissed.

'I only came here to learn and improve my skill. I have no intention to steal anyone's spot.' Sofia replied.

'So you are one of those young girls who steal other people's jobs!'

'Excuse me madame, I am the daughter of the Comte de Chagny. My name is Sofia de Chagny.'

1'Voi diavolo piccolo di menzogne!'

Before Sofia could say more Madame Giry came back to the stage followed by two people - Sierra and Adam.

'Mademoiselle, you have two visitors. The Comte and Comtess de Chagny.' Madame Giry announced.

Sofia left the stage and headed towards her parents and was greeted by a hug from her mother and a smile from her father.

'What are you both doing here?' Sofia asked confused.

'We haven't seen you for almost a month and I was missing you.' Sierra replied.

'But mother I am fine as you can see.'

'I know, it just feels like you've grown up in a matter of a month. Lets talk more about your lessons.'

'Ok. Shall we go to my room?'

'Of course mon cheri.'

Sierra and Sofia headed out of the stage. Adam stayed with Madame Giry and Francesca. Francesca was still in shock with what she saw.

'I apologise monsieur for speaking as I did to your daughter.' Francesca apologised.

'I hope you treat her with the respect she deserves even when I am not here.' Adam hissed.

'Of course monsieur.'

'Very well madame as I can have you out of this Opera House before you can apologise.'

'I understand.'

Adam nodded and headed to join the two managers in their office.

Back in Sofia's room she and Sierra were catching up and talking about the lessons.

'So what is your teacher like?' Sierra asked.

'My teacher is great at what he does. It is as if mother, he understands my voice. I am apparently making progress and should be on stage soon.' Sofia replied happily.

'I am pleased. What is monsieur's name? Maybe I know him.'

'I do not know his name mother.'

'Oh strange. As long as he treats you well and doesn't push you too hard then I am happy. My dear, we received a letter from monsieur and madame Karimloo. Their son Raoul would like to visit us soon.'

'Oh when is he coming to visit?'

'He shall be arriving tomorrow.'

Sofia fell silent and headed to the window. Sierra followed and placed her arms on her daughters shoulders.

'Is everything alright dear?' Sierra asked concerned.

'Mother, is father trying to arrange something with Raoul?' Sofia asked.

'No my deal. Raoul and you use to play together when you were young. Raoul suggested seeing you again. He sent you a letter.' Sierra handed Sofia an envelope.

'Thank you, mother. Maybe we should head back to find father.' Sofia changed the subject.

'Oh yes. He'll probably be wondering where we are.' Sierra replied.

Sofia and Sierra headed to the door, but before leaving Sierra took her daughter's hand and said, 'You have no need to fear Raoul or what ever it is you worry about. It is just a friendly visit.'

'I know mother. It's just I haven't seen Raoul for a long time he probably wouldn't recognise me.' Sofia replied.

'My dear, you worry just like I do. Please don't.'

Sierra and Sofia rejoined Adam and Madame Giry in the foyer. The family said their goodbyes before leaving. According to Madame Giry Sofia was to return home for several days and then to return to the Opera House. Part of Sofia feared telling her 'teacher' in fear of displeasing him. Her next lesson was tomorrow morning before she left for home. There she vowed to prove her worth to her 'teacher'.

That night Sofia prayed to the Lord to bless her voice, unaware that someone, hidden in the shadows was watching the young Chagny. Finally the young girl settled into her bed and blew out her candle only to fall asleep to the sound of the voice.

7.

The next morning Sofia began to pack her bag for her return home. Whilst packing Sofia stumbled across the envelope her mother had given her. The writing looked familiar. Sofia opened the envelope and read the letter that said,

My dear Sofia,

With great debate from my parents I have decided to visit you. My childhood friend how I have missed you. I hear you are following your mother's steps. I always knew you belonged on the stage. I cannot wait to see you my dear friend. I wish you well at your new path. Be blessed my friend. Your dearest friend Raoul

Sofia thought of Raoul and remembered their time together in Rouen. Both families had hoped something would blossom between the two. Sadly it was prevented with Sofia's sudden move to Paris. Sofia wished never to admit so freely like Raoul had done, but she also missed her dear friend. A knock at the door brought Sofia back to reality.

'Its open.' Sofia called out.

'Morning Sofia, mother wanted me to remind you of your lesson in 20 minutes.' Summer replied.

'Thank you Summer.'

'Sofia, is everything alright?'

'I fear I may disappoint my teacher before I leave.'

'Come with me Sofia. I'll take you to the place I hide when I doubt myself.'

Summer took Sofia's hand and led her to a small chapel. The walls were painted with angels and lit with candles.

'I come here and pray to do well in my practice. It helps Sofia.' Summer explained.

Sofia knelt and began to pray, 'Oh Lord, I fear I shall disappoint my teacher. Please bless me with the strength to please him. Amen.'

The two girls were unaware that someone in the darkness was watching them. As like the time before Sofia heard the voice again. The one from Box Five, on the stage and even the voice that sings to her at night.

'Sofia, are you alright? Your face has turned pale and you're shaking.' Summer said concerned.

'Summer, did you hear that? That voice?' Sofia asked.

'I heard nothing.'

'I know I may sound crazy but I heard something.'

'As I have told you the Opera Ghost is everywhere.'

'I am being serious Summer. Please do not mock me.'

'I am not mocking you. Look we better hurry or your teacher will be disappointed with your lateness.'

Aware of the time the girls rushed to the room. Luckily Sofia arrived just in time. The lesson went along just as the others did. Sofia's 'teacher' seemed pleased with what he heard. Unlike her last practice Sofia managed to prevent herself from passing out, _maybe the prayer to the Lord helped. _Sofia thought. The lesson finished and before Sofia could leave the voice spoke, 'My child, you pleased me. Do not ever doubt of displeasing me.'

'I apologise for my weakness, monsieur.' Sofia replied in almost a whisper.

'My child, there is no need to apologise. I am here to give you the strength to believe in yourself. I promise my child you shall be on that stage soon.'

'I am grateful to your help monsieur.'

'As am I to the sound of your voice. You may go.'

Sofia left her 'teacher' and headed to her room to collect her bag before her parents arrived. Whilst Sofia was packing her last bits Madame Giry entered holding an envelope.

'Mademoiselle, I have a letter for you.' Madame Giry said.

'Who is it from Madame?' Sofia asked puzzled.

'Why don't you read it and find out.'

Madame Giry left Sofia to her thoughts. The note was written in an unusual style and read,

_My child, your voice has grown so much since your first lesson. The first time I heard you sing I knew I needed to take you under my wing. As I promised I will show you my true self when you debut. I am pleased with you my child and will be with you._

There was no signature or name, which confused Sofia. Shaking herself she headed to the entrance of the Opera House.

8.

The journey home was quiet. Sofia was distracted by many things and her teacher was one of the things distracting her.

'So how are you Sofia?' Adam asked.

'I'm sorry father, I am well, my teacher make me practice a lot.' Sofia replied.

'You sure there is nothing distracting you?'

'Father, everything is fine. I am just thinking of Raoul and how he might look.'

Sofia realised that her father would read too much into her statement. _If father or mother knew of what I think, they'll act completely different._ Sofia thought to herself.

'I hear Raoul has asked about you often.' Adam said cheerfully.

'What things does he ask?' Sofia questioned.

'Oh he asks things about the past and he's interested in what you are doing now.'

Sofia nodded.

Dinner was quite as was the time in the living room. Sofia excused herself and headed to her room. Expecting to hear the voice she waited in bed, but nothing. Instead of waiting she blew her candle out and tried to sleep. All that went through Sofia's head were questions on why the voice hadn't arrived. A tear fell down the young Chagny's cheek and she slowly fell into the darkness.

Morning arose and Sofia spent her time on the piano singing and playing. Adam was working in his study whilst Sierra was out to collect some things for Raoul's arrival. Sofia was still wondering why she hadn't heard the voice. Had she done something wrong to offend the voice? Would the voice return? These questions filled the young singers head. Sofia felt lost and empty and nothing not even music could heal her pain.

Sierra entered the room to find her daughter in tears. Like any mother, Sierra tried to comfort her daughter.

'Hush my daughter. Whatever is the matter?' Sierra hushed.

'Mother, I am just being a fool.' Sofia replied.

'A fool about what? Sofia, you can tell me anything.'

Those weren't the words Sofia wished to hear. She had to make some lie up or risk telling her mother the truth.

'I am just missing the Opera House that's all.' Sofia lied.

'Aww my cheri, you've only been gone a day and you miss it already. I know how you feel as I felt the same when I was studying in the Opera.' Sierra replied with a smile.

'It is the best experience though mother. My teacher says I shall be debuting soon.'

'He sounds like a talented man as I have said before. Now come lets dry those eyes. We do not wish to scare our guest away.'

Both mother and daughter laughed when the maid, Sarah entered.

'Madame, the young Monsieur Karimloo has arrived.' Sarah stated.

'Perfect timing.' Adam cheered.

'Shall I bring him in monsieur?'

'No Sarah, we shall greet our guest.'

Sierra and Sofia got up from the chairs and headed towards Adam. Sierra took Adam's arm, while Sofia followed behind. Outside Raoul had just gotten out of his carriage when they arrived at the door.

'Raoul, dear boy!' Adam yelled happily.

'Monsieur, excuse me I mean Comte.' Raoul replied.

'Raoul, what have I said it's Adam.'

'I'm sorry it is just I get told to remember my manners when with nobility.'

'Well you don't have to worry here Raoul.' Sierra softly spoke.

'Hello madame, ah Sofia you've blossomed well unlike I have.' Raoul complimented.

'Merci monsieur, you are still as scruffy as ever.' Sofia teased.

'I see you haven't lost your humour.' Raoul teased back.

Raoul walked towards Adam, Sierra and Sofia. Being the gentleman he was, he bowed at Adam and kissed Sierra's hand whilst he gave Sofia a smile, which she returned. Adam and Sierra led the way to the living room whilst Raoul and Sofia were silently whispering and giggling.

In the living room Raoul was talking about his life in Rouen and of his duty. Sofia spoke of life in the Opera House, the friends she had made, her teacher and how much she enjoyed it there.

'Monsieur, is it ok for Sofia and I to walk around the estate and to talk?' Raoul asked politely.

'Of course my boy.' Adam replied.

Raoul and Sofia were almost out of the door before Adam said, 'Dinner will be at 6 on the dot, do not be late.'

Both youngsters nodded.

9.

In the estate grounds Sofia had taken Raoul to her hide-away where they caught up on everything.

'Raoul, can I share something with you?' Sofia asked.

'Of course Sofia.' Raoul replied.

'For the past 12 years I hear a voice singing to me.'

'Oh not one of those ghost stories.'

'Raoul, I am being serious. Every night he would sing to me.'

'Do your parents know?'

'No!'

'Why?'

'If they found out Raoul they would take me out of the Opera House.'

'Why would they do that?'

'Because the Opera House is haunted by a ghost called the Opera Ghost and I heard the voice there twice. Ah Raoul, I know I sound crazy but its true. Please believe me.'

Instead of replying Raoul took Sofia's hand and held it in both of his.

'Sofia, I have known you all my life and we have kept secrets and I wont share anything.' Raoul said softly.

'I know Raoul. You were the best friend I cannot replace and I am glad you are back.' Sofia admitted.

'And here's me remembering the girl who use to mock me as a child.'

'I will still mock you Raoul.'

'There she is. I knew she wasn't as soft.'

Both Raoul and Sofia laughed and began to nudge each other as they headed back towards the house. Sierra and Adam were watching from the window, whilst a stranger lurked in the shadows.

'I will not allow this fool to steal my angel.' The voice whispered to himself.

'Did you hear something?' Sofia asked suddenly.

'I heard nothing, you and your ghost stories.' Raoul laughed.

Raoul led Sofia indoors where dinner was more laugh and talk of the past. However, Sofia was sure she heard something in the garden.

A few days had passed and Raoul's visit was almost coming to an end. Sofia had heard the voice again and became more curious as to why the sudden return. Raoul had spent his remaining time with Sofia doing all the things they did back in Rouen when they were young and foolish.

After the horse ride Sofia was handed a letter from the Opera House. The letter read,

Mademoiselle, I am sorry to have to write to you whilst you are on your time away, but I have news to share. Due to sickness Madame Guidicelli will not be able to perform at tomorrow's gala. I have received word from your teacher that you are ready. I know this will mean your break will be cut short. Please send word of your response.

Monsieur Faulkner

Sofia's face was that of shock. Sofia didn't know what to do.

'Sofia, what is it?' Raoul asked.

'I've been asked to perform at tomorrow's gala.' Sofia said happily.

'My dear that is fantastic news.' Sierra exclaimed.

'Yes it is…but…' Sofia started.

'But what my dear? This is what you've dreamed of.' Sierra replied.

'I know mother. I just can not believe it is happening so quickly.'

'Sierra, Adam would you it be possible to give Sofia and I a moment alone sil vous plait.' Raoul asked.

'Of course. We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.' Adam replied.

Once Adam and Sierra left Raoul asked the one question he was thinking.

'Sofia, are you afraid of returning because of this ghost?' Raoul asked.

'No, it is just hard to accept as I have only been singing in the opera for a month. It seems too soon.' Sofia replied.

'Sofia, I have faith in you, as do your parents and I am sure your teacher too. I will support you tomorrow at the gala.'

'Merci Raoul.'

'Sofia, you are dear to me, so I will support you.'

The decision was made Sofia was to return to the Opera House, while Raoul stayed at the estate until the gala.

10.

Back in the Opera House Sofia was led straight to her teacher's room without saying 'goodbye' to her parents. Sierra called out to Sofia who looked back with a fear look in her eyes. For once Sofia didn't want to sing or hear her teacher.

'Madame Giry, please don't make me go there.' Sofia begged.

'I am sorry dear but your teacher has ordered me to bring you to him for a final lesson before the gala.' Madame Giry explained.

'But couldn't I have been able to say goodbye to my parents?'

'I am sorry Sofia. I will inform them of your disappearance. Your teacher only wants you to excel.'

We were standing outside my room and the tears began to fall down my cheek. Madame Giry opened the door and the first thing Sofia heard was her teacher playing the piano. Uncontrollably Sofia entered the room.

'My child, I fear you have not kept to our agreement.' The voice spoke.

'Monsieur, I have been practising like I agreed but I have been distracted.' Sofia replied nervously.

'What distracts you?'

'It is nothing, monsieur.'

'I will not ask again. Now tell me!'

'An old friend came to visit.'

'My child, I offered you a chance to live your dream and you squander it for this friend. Is your heart not in this?'

'Monsieur, my heart has always been in this since my first lesson. I am sorry for my weakness.'

There was silence. The only sound was of Sofia breathing. Then a piano began to play and instinctively Sofia began to sing. After the song was completed Sofia was excused.

Sofia left and spent time at her desk thinking about her lesson and how she felt. Whilst humming to herself she decided to send a letter home, but not to her parents but to her dear friend Raoul. She wrote,

My dearest Raoul, it was nice to see you again after such a long time. I have missed you, even when I state I do not. Today scared me. My teacher kept asking after my distractions. Raoul, I do not think I can do it tonight. I have no confidence and I am frightened. My thoughts of our past still make me smile.

Your friend Sofia

Gently Sofia folded the letter and placed it in an envelope addressed to her house. She used the Opera House seal. Luckily by the time Summer arrived in Sofia's room the letter was hidden.

'How was your lesson, Sofia?' Summer enquired.

'It was fine thank you, Summer. How is the chorus coming?' Sofia replied distractedly.

'As always I am amazing.'

'Such a modest ballerina, Summer.'

'Of course.'

Both girls began to giggle as they headed to the seamstress room for their final fittings. But before doing so, Sofia managed to get Raoul's letter posted. Once in the seamstress room the magic began.

11.

Back at the Chagny's Adam was in his usual place, his study whilst Raoul was playing the piano. Sierra was doing odds and sods to take her mind off Sofia's look.

'Raoul, can I ask you something?' sierra asked.

'Of course.' Raoul relied.

'Did you see Sofia's face at the Opera House?'

'No madame, why?'

'I do not know but she looked afraid. Something inside me is telling me something is wrong but I could be wrong.'

'Sierra, it may have been upset not fear.'

Before anymore was said Sarah entered with a letter for Raoul. Quickly Raoul read it and began writing his reply that read,

Sofia,

Why do you feel you cannot go ahead with tonight? My dearest friend I shall be there supporting. Everything will be fine, I promise. You're teacher may not have meant anything. Do not fear. Always with you.

Raoul

The letter was delivered to Sofia quickly.

12.

The Opera House was filled with spectators and noble people. Sitting next to Box Five were Adam, Sierra and Raoul. Behind them lurking in the shadows was the figure who had seen the young couple at the estate.

'The young singer will triumph for me.' The voice whispered.

Raul turned and saw nothing and returned his focus to the stage as this was Sofia's moment.

Backstage Sofia was a bag of nerves. Madame Giry tried to calm the girl's nerves.

'I cannot do it. I am not ready.' Sofia cried.

'Sofia, you can do it. Your teacher and I believe you can.' Madame Giry said.

'I just do not know if I can go up there and sing.'

'Summer, you need to inform the managers that Sofia cannot perform.'

Summer looked at Sofia and began to head to the door. Sofia looked pale as a sheet when she heard the voice whisper, 'My child, you have no need to fear. I have faith in your vocals. I am with you.'

'Madame Giry, I am ready to perform.' Sofia informed.

'If you are sure my dear. You'll do fantastically.' Madame Giry said with a smile.

It was time; stepping onto the stage eyes staring especially two eyes in particular and two unknown eyes. Raoul watched with utter admiration at the young woman that stood before him. The two unknown eyes were watching the young singer.

'Sing like the angel you are my child.' The voice whispered.

Like before Raoul turned and saw nothing so returned to Sofia who was reaching her crucial note. As in her final rehearsal she hit the note and came back down with such beauty. The audience cheered and clapped. A standing ovation was given.

'Bravo.' Mimed the conductor.

'Bravo! Stupenda! Magnifico!' Shouted Monsieur Maraspini.

'Bravo!' Yelled Raoul happily.

Sofia curtsied to the audience before leaving the stage to be greeted with more cheers backstage.

'You did fantastically Sofia.' Summer exclaimed.

'I don't know how I managed so.' Sofia replied.

'Well done Sofia.' Said one of the male dancers.

Sofia nodded.

'Do you think my teacher will be pleased?' Sofia asked.

'Of course my dear. Now come lets take you to your new room, which I have been ordered to take you to.' Madame Giry said.

Sofia, Summer and Madame Giry headed to the room that turned out to be her mother's old room. Once inside the room Madame Giry handed Sofia a rose and a card. Sofia looked at Madame Giry and Summer for any clues on who the sender was, but nothing.

'We'll leave you to settle in. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask.' Madame Giry said.

Sofia nodded and then both mother and daughter left Sofia to read the note that read,

2_Mon ange que vous avez chanté admirablement. Je suis content de vous. vous avez fait votre professeur très heureux. Votre professeur fidèle._

Sofia sat at her dressing table re-reading the letter her teacher had sent. Sofia was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't register her parents enter her room. It was only the sound of the door closing that caused her to look round.

'Well done mon cheri.' Sierra said before hugging her daughter.

'Merci mother.' Sofia replied.

'You sang beautifully.'

'Thank you. It was because of my teacher.'

'So who is this excellent teacher?' Adam questioned.

'I do not know his name father. He wont tell me.' Sofia replied.

The family were not aware that they were being watched by a mysterious person.

'You don't know your own teacher's name?' Adam said firmly.

'That's correct. Father, I am tired can you let me be please?' Sofia weakly replied.

'We'll let you rest mon cheri. I am so happy to see you perform.' Sierra said kissing her daughter's forehead.

After Sierra and Adam left Madame Giry opened the door.

'Sofia, you have one more visitor if you wish to see him.' Madame Giry informed.

'Let him in Madame.' Sofia replied.

Madame Giry nodded and allowed Raoul to walk into the room. The first thing Raoul did was hold Sofia in his arms, which she did the same. The mystery figure was still watching the dressing room.

'I cannot believe how beautiful you look and sang.' Raoul complimented.

'Thank you Raoul.' Sofia replied.

'I knew you had a fantastic voice but I didn't know how beautiful it was.'

'Well that's because I never use to sing whilst you visited.'

Both Raoul and Sofia laughed. Raoul sat on his knees still holding Sofia's hand.

'That wasn't my fault either. If I am correct you kept dragging me up to our hide away…' Raoul started.

'While we spoke of stories and told each other secrets.' Sofia finished.

'Yes and I can assure you that I have not shared any of your secrets with anyone.'

'Well neither have I.'

'Sofia, may I ask of your letter? Is everything ok?'

'Everything is fine, Raoul. It was just my nerves as I was nervous.'

'What of your feelings and memories of me?'

'Well what of them?'

'Oh Sofia, don't do this again. I hated this when we were young and I still do. Why do you do this to me?'

'I am sorry Raoul. The memories I have of you make me smile still and my feelings for you are that I enjoy having you around and am happy that you're back in my life.'

'Well I'm glad they do and you feel that way. Now shall you be joining us for dinner?'

Before Sofia could reply Madame Giry entered the room.

'I'm sorry to interrupt Sofia but it's time your guest left.' Madame Giry informed.

Raoul pleaded with his eyes.

'I'm sorry monsieur but mademoiselle Sofia needs to rest now.' Madame Giry explained.

'On whose orders?' Raoul demanded.

'Her teacher.'

'I insist Sofia joins her parents and I for dinner.'

'Raoul, please do not argue. I am not hungry this precise moment. I'll see you soon.' Sofia peacefully said.

'I'll come back later to see you are fine.' Raoul said.

Before Raoul left he kissed Sofia's hand and left with Madame Giry. Sofia was left alone or so she thought, the figure that had been in the room before was still watching. Sofia decided to head behind the screen and changed out of her costume and into a midnight blue evening dress with a slit up the leg and a blue dressing gown with flowing sleeves. Sofia headed to her dressing table and began taking out her hair pieces from her brown curls. Sofia heard someone at the door but something had caught Sofia's attention. It was a voice and it seemed as though the voice was putting Sofia into a trance. Sofia began to follow the voice and not even the noise at the door and her name being called couldn't wake her from her trance.

Once Sofia woke from her trance she was no longer in her room but in a corridor being led by a man in black clothing.

13.

The figure led Sofia down the corridor til they reached a spiral staircase leading to the bottom of the Opera House. Instead of being frightened all Sofia felt was nothing but fascination and curiousity with the figure before her. The figure kept hold of Sofia's hand and would occasionally look back but kept half his face hidden in the darkness. The staircase finally ended at a canal where the figure stopped. Sofia now saw the figure's full face, even though his right side was covered.

'Who are you?' Sofia asked.

'You know who I am, my child.' The voice replied.

'Monsieur, I do not know you.'

The man began to softly sing causing Sofia to go back into her trance. Gently she was helped into the boat.

Finally Sofia and the man arrived at their destination, which blew Sofia away. The room was lit with candle and filled with sheets of music. The only word that came to Sofia was magical. Sofia was too busy taking in her new environment when she heard a faint cough, only to see the man standing holding out his hand to the bemused young de Chagny.

14.

Sofia took the man's hand and began her tour of the place.

'Is this all yours?' Sofia asked.

'Oui my child.' The man replied.

'It is beautiful.'

'I am pleased you like my home. I hope you care to view more.'

'Please monsieur.'

'Very well mon ange.'

The man led her to a small music area that was covered in sheets of music. Sofia couldn't resist but running her fingers over the keys. The man took Sofia's hands and led her to another part of his home. Sofia was filled with portraits and sketches. There even was a miniature version of the Opera House.

'Am I correct to say the young ange is happy?' The man asked amused.

'Monsieur, this place is something of a dream.' Sofia replied.

'That is good then.'

Just before Sofia could reply she began to feel faint and then all fell black. The man carried the fallen Sofia to a room lit by candlelight and placed her gently onto a bed filled with black velvet. He stood by her bedside before sitting on the edge of the bed. Softly he caressed the young girl's cheek while humming her a lullaby before leaving.

A while had passed when a sleepy Sofia woke. When Sofia awoke she found a soft blanket over her. Slowly and quietly Sofia got out from her bed and began to look around the room. Sofia found more drawings, photographs of the Opera House, flowers and a little music box with the name Erik written on it. She didn't dare play the music box, however, she could hear the sound of the piano and a voice singing. Sofia followed the voice and the playing and came to a balcony looking over a lake. The music seemed louder here and then Sofia caught sight of a man in a white shirt at the piano. She assumed the man was Erik the owner of this place. The man was playing something on the piano and Sofia managed to catch, '3Personne écouterait…'

Sofia had reached the man and the piano. The man continued to play and then caught a glimpse of the beauty that stood before him.

'Did you sleep well my child?' Erik asked.

'Yes monsieur.' Sofia replied.

'How are you finding my home my child?'

'Its beautiful. Please call me Sofia. As you know my name what is your's, monsieur?'

The man fell silent and then returned his focus to Sofia.

'My name is not important. My child, I am nothing but a man who wants to teach you and make you soar.' Erik softly said.

'Monsieur, I appreciate what you are doing but please tell me if Erik is your name.' Sofia bravely said.

The man nodded and began to play a melody that made Sofia want to sing. She moved closer toward Erik and without any control Sofia placed her hand onto Erik's shoulder and began to caress his back, neck and then felt the warmth of his cheek. Curiousity got the better of Sofia when she removed the off-white mask. Instinctively Erik pushed Sofia onto the floor and began to shout horrible things that made the girl weep.

'You cruel, nosey and spiteful vixen! How dare you do that to the one who gave you a voice! Is this what you wanted to see? The face of a monster! Oh Sofia.' Erik cried.

Sofia saw a face that broke her heart as well as terrified her. Erik sat in front of Sofia hiding his face from her. Tears fell down Sofia's cheek. Nothing was said but Sofia knew what she had to do, she leant forward and handed the mask back to Erik. Erik placed the mask on to his face before getting up. Standing in front of Sofia he held out his hand, which Sofia took nervously.

'Now you have seen your teacher, in his true form. You belong to me!' Erik said.

Sofia remind silent.

'Come we better return as I am sure everyone is worried about you.' Erik mocked.

Sofia and Erik left the place beneath the Opera House.

15.

Days had gone by and Sofia refused to leave her room or see anyone. The only person Sofia allowed into her room was her mother but wouldn't talk about her disappearance. It was now day 5 of Sofia's 'no show' at the Opera House. Today was no different. Sierra was in her daughter's room sitting at her bedside.

'Darling, we're all worried about you. Why wont you tell us what's wrong or what happened?' Sierra asked concerned.

'Mother, I cant say and I do not wish to remember it.' Sofia said tears falling.

'Why can you not say? Cheri please.'

As Sofia turned to face her mother she heard the voice singing and began to cry.

'Sofia, what is wrong? Come here.' Sierra said pulling her frightened child into her arms.

'He wont leave me. He's always singing in my head.' Sofia sobbed.

'Who dear? Who?'

Before Sofia replied there was a knock at the door and Madame Giry entered.

'My apologise Madame but I think Sofia needs to rest.' Madame Giry said.

'I refuse to leave until I find out what happened to my daughter in your care Madame!' Sierra said angrily.

'Madame, I do not know what happened. However, I will ensure she is well cared for.'

'Did you not hear me? Until I get answers I will not leave.'

Raoul, Adam and Summer heard the voices and entered the room.

'Dear, what is wrong?' Adam asked.

'I want to know what happened to our daughter but she wont tell me.' Sierra replied.

'Monsieur, I do not know what happened. If I knew I would inform you. I feel Sofia needs rest if she is to recover.' Madame Giry explained.

'Madame, I feel until my daughter is recovered I think she should return home. Today!' Adam ordered.

Sofia sent a begging look at Summer with her eyes.

'Monsieur, if it helps I shall stay with Sofia here at the Opera House. Morning and night, please don't take her home.' Summer pleaded.

'Sofia do you wish to stay?' Adam asked.

Sofia nodded.

'Fine, but Summer you must promise to do as you promised.' Adam said.

'Of course, monsieur.' Summer replied.

Adam kissed his daughter's forehead and waited for his wife to say goodbye before leaving.

'Raoul, you coming?' Adam asked.

'I would like to talk with Sofia please.' Raoul replied.

Madame Giry was about to disagree when Summer began to pull her out the door leaving Sofia alone with Raoul.

'Sofia, please tell me what happened that night I came back to your room and you didn't answer.' Raoul started.

'Raoul, as I said to my mother I do not wish to speak of it and I cannot.' Sofia replied.

'Why can you not? Who is stopping you doing so?'

Sofia turned away.

'What did he do to you?' Raoul accused.

'Nothing! He did nothing!' Sofia yelled.

'He must've done something to make you cower at his name.'

'You do not know anything about him! Leave me alone!'

Madame Giry and Summer rushed into the room. Summer rushed to Sofia's side and tried to comfort her.

'Its alright Sofia. What happened?' Summer asked.

'It doesn't matter. I want him out my room.' Sofia cried.

'I think its time you left.' Madame Giry said ushering Raoul out the room.

Once Raoul was out Madame Giry returned and Summer had managed to calm Sofia. Summer and Madame Giry left Sofia alone in her room.

'Mon ange, do not cry no more. I shall always be the one you can trust. Not that fool.' The voice of Erik said.

Sofia didn't speak but cried into her pillow til she fell into the darkness.

16.

When Sofia woke she was no longer in her room but back in the room below the Opera House. When Sofia tried to move she was gently stopped by a hand.

'No rest mon ange.' Erik whispered.

'How did I get here?' Sofia asked confused.

'It does not matter. You need to rest and practice.'

'Practice?'

'For your performance tomorrow.'

'How did I get here? I do not understand.'

'Mon ange, it doesn't matter how you came to be here. I insisted you rest and this is the one place you can do so. Plus your spirit needed me.'

Sofia managed to leave the bed and headed to the balcony overlooking the canal. Erik stood behind her as she could feel his breath on her skin.

'If you seem to care of my health and mind why not be honest with me?' Sofia asked.

'I am being honest. It doesn't matter how you came to be here.' Erik said.

'How did you know I needed you?'

'Your tears. They showed that both you and your spirit were broken and I had to take you under my wing again.'

'My tears didn't mean anything. My life has changed and things have happened, which I cannot explain because YOU make me promise to keep quiet. So the tears were of anger not crying for you to kidnap me.'

'Is that how you see what I have done?'

'Well I never once asked for you to bring me here. You trick me to coming or you take me when I cannot disagree.'

'I can leave you for good if you wish me gone. Just leave through that door and follow the corridor and you'll be in the Opera House. I shall not show concern for you no more as that is what your heart wishes.'

Erik left Sofia and headed to his piano and began to play and sing.

4'Déshonoré dans la solitude. Rejeté par la multitude, j'ai appris à écouter dans l'obscurité que mon coeur a entendu la musique. Je désire pour enseigner le monde, la hausse sur et enseigne le monde. Personne écouterait…' Erik sang.

Sofia had quietly walked to Erik's music room and contently listened to the song. Tears filling her eyes as Erik continued to sing.

5'Je peux entendre seul la musique. Dans un coup d'oeil une voix dans l'obscurité qui est semblée pleurer, je vous entends, j'entends votre crainte, votre supplice et vos déchirures. Elle a vu ma solitude, partagé mon vide. Personne écouterait, personne mais elle, a entendu comme le banni entend.'

Sofa walked behind Erik and placed her hand onto his muscular shoulder. Erik remained facing his music and enjoyed the feel of Sofia's hand on his shoulder.

'I am sorry Erik.' Sofia said in a whisper.'

Erik placed his hand onto of Sofia's and got up from his seat holding both her hands. He stood facing her and saw the upset in her eye. Gently he wiped away a falling tear.

'All is forgiven. Know I will not harm you. I only wish for you to soar.' Erik said.

'I shouldn't have said such things of you.' Sofia replied.

'No harm done child. You had a right to speak how you felt.'

'I still shouldn't have said what I did.'

'Do not worry. Now lets take your sadness and sing it out.'

Doing as Erik said Sofia sang out her sadness in the song she was to sing at the gala tomorrow.

'…Every day, its as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I can not fool my heart…' Sofia began to sing.

17.

Next day people noticed a difference in Sofia, from her expression to her singing. Summer was amused of the Sofia that walked with her.

'What's come over you?' Summer asked.

'Nothing.' Sofia said.

'Sofia, you refused to see anyone the last 5 days and now you're all smiles. What happened to you last night?'

'Summer, nothing has happened. I am just forgetting what has happened and focusing on my performance.'

'Is this to do with your teacher? Has something happened between you?'

Sofia fell silent and thought back to her last trip to Erik's home. Sofia thought of how she had acted and how he had acted. Sofia recalled their talk and how Erik had cared for her once she fell to sleep. She no longer feared the man but was growing to care for him.

'Sofia. Hello, Sofia.' Summer said.

'Oh sorry Summer. I was miles off.' Sofia replied.

'Never mind. Lets go find my mother as she has something for you and a visit for you.'

Summer dragged Sofia to the foyer and she saw Madame Giry and then Raoul. When Raoul saw Sofia he rushed towards her.

'Sofia, you are glowing with beauty.' Raoul complimented.

'And you are every bit dashing.' Sofia replied.

'Shall we go somewhere private?'

'We shall.'

Raoul and Sofia headed to the stables and spent time talking and apologising.

'Raoul, I am sorry for yelling at you.' Sofia apologised.

'It is in the past. I never meant to hurt you. I care about you deeply.' Raoul replied.

'As do I.'

'Sofia, would you tell me if something happened to you or if your teacher had hurt you?'

'Of course Raoul. About that night I disappeared I wish not to discuss but my teacher wouldn't hurt me. He is strict but that's how he teaches.'

'I am just concerned because if anything happened I would hold him responsible.'

Sofia planted a kiss on Raoul's cheek.

'You worry to much.' Sofia teased.

'You do not worry enough.' Raoul replied.

'How can I worry when people worry too much for me?'

'You speak wisely. I cannot wait til tonight. May I visit you after?'

'That would be nice'

18.

The Opera House was full that night. Backstage the final touches were happening. Francesca had returned and complained about Sofia.

'Madame, if you disappear as so, then I sing. I only follow the orders of the managers.' Sofia said.

'You stole my spot with your forms of persuasion.' Francesca stated.

'What are you saying?'

'You and your acquaintance with that, 'im who is with your father. You're 'ere because of 'im and what you and 'im do in your dressing room.'

'Francesca, you talk utter nonsense. If you are not careful you'll miss your cue, like now.'

With that Francesca rushed to the stage, while Summer joined Sofia.

'You're so mean.' Summer laughed.

'She deserved it.' Sofia said.

'True. I cannot believe the attention you get. I wish I was the same.'

'Summer, I only get attention from Raoul and for being the daughter of a Comte and Comtess. You'll get your's in time.'

'But when? No one is interested in me. I am always your friend never 'Summer the amazing ballerina'. Its always you!'

'Summer, you are amazing and you do not need attention to tell you so.'

Quickly Sofia headed onto the stage and began singing.

'Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day its as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?' Sofia began to sing.

'I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in. but somehow I will show the world, what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am, inside. There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to know the reason why.' Sofia continued.

Halfway through the song she was interrupted by the voice.

'Did I not insist my seat was to remain free? Who ever talks inappropriately of my student will risk consequences.' The voice warned.

Recognising the voice and the tone Sofia took a calming breath and returned to the song.

'Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel? Must there be a secret me…' Sofia started before being interrupted by screams.

Sofia turned to the sides and as the curtain moved saw a body, which belonged to one of the stage hands.

'Behold the man who thought he could talk of my student. Let this be a warning to all of you!' The voice said.

Fear struck the Opera House. Sofia had become pale and headed off the stage and began rushing backstage. Raoul had left his seat with Adam and Sierra and was rushing towards Sofia backstage.

'Raoul, we need to go!' Sofia said leading Raoul to the roof.

'Where are we going?' Raoul questioned.

'As far away from his eyes.'

'Whose?'

'My teacher. His eyes are everywhere here.'

'Sofia, stop! Please stop and look at me.'

Sofia refused to stop until she reached the roof. Opening the door Sofia and Raoul were on the roof in the cold night. Raoul turned to see a frightened Sofia.

'Sofia, what's wrong?' Raoul asked.

Sofia didn't reply but kept looking around the rooftop convinced someone was there. She was right, someone was there, it was Erik. Raoul placed his arms around Sofia and could feel her shaking.

'You have nothing to fear for I am here.' Raoul whispered.

Sofia turned, fear filled her heart and her eyes.

'Sofia, what is it?' Raoul asked.

'Raoul, I have seen things I wish I hadn't.' Sofia began.

'What do you mean? Do you mean HIM?'

'Yes.'

'What have you seen?'

'Raoul, I have seen him. I have seen the real him and not the man in my dreams and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget it.'

'You will Sofia. I will help you.'

'But he'll never leave me. He is always there…singing in my head.'

Right on cue Erik began to sing, 'I am that warm voice in the cold wind that whispers and if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky….'

Sofia began looking around for the voice but had no luck.

'Sofia, he will not harm you as I will be by your side to protect you and love you.' Raoul softly said.

'He will always have control over me. I will never be free of him now. Not after seeing him.' Sofia said.

'He will not have control! I will help you break free from him.'

'Sofiaa….' Whispered Erik across the wind.

'Sofia, I know you wish not to hear this but I love you.' Raoul finally admitted.

Sofia turned and a tear fell from her eye.

'How can you love such a foolish creature?' Sofia questioned.

'Because even though you were fooled by one man. I have always loved you.' Raoul replied caressing her cheek.

'I love you but feared admitting so.'

'I understand and I will always be with you no matter what.'

Raoul pulled Sofia into his arms and held the frightened girl tightly against his beating heart. Gently Raoul pulled Sofia's head up and planted a gentle kiss onto her lips. From the darkness Erik watched the romance happen before his eyes. His heart breaking with every embrace, every touch, every caress and every kiss growing more in intensity. Every dream and hope he had of happiness with Sofia crushing before his very eyes.

The young couple headed to the door leading back to the crowd within the Opera House. Whilst on the rooftop remained Erik who stepped out from the shadows. For once in his life Erik began shedding tears.

'No beauty can move me, no goodness improve me. No power on earth, if I can't love her. No passion could reach me, no lesson could teach me. How I could've loved her and make her love me too.' Erik began singing.

Emotion overtook Erik, a man use to causing suffering and pain instead of becoming a victim to the suffering he was feeling. Doing what he knew best he continued to sing,

'No pain could be deeper, no life could be cheaper. No point anymore if I cant love her. No spirit could win me, no hope left within me. Hope I could've loved her and that she'd set me free.'

Hidden amongst the shadow was Madame Giry who had witnessed all that had happened on the rooftop. Erik was unaware of her as he tried to fighting his pain.

'Now you know her true feelings.' Madame Giry said.

'She's only had her head turned.' Erik replied.

'You know she never cared for you. She feared you, she called you a monster and refused to attend a lesson. Now she's found someone she truly loves.'

Anger filled Erik's body and within minutes Erik had Madame Giry pinned against the wall by her throat.

'You need to remember your place Giry!' Erik sneered.

'You should remember who got her here.' Madame Giry said firmly.

'You know nothing of Sofia and I.'

'I know you can never be what she wants.'

'I'm everything she needs. She just had her head turned from true beauty. I shall have her back.'

'She'll never see you as a man, only a monster. Not how I see you.'

'Once she is back in my gaze things will be how they should be.'

'If you are sure, then be my guest.'

Erik released Madame Giry and then was gone.

19.

A week had passed, Erik hadn't visited Sofia as the voice she was use to hearing instead he just spent his time watching her, even with Raoul. Erik knew something was troubling Sofia but he didn't know what it was.

'Is everything ok?' Raoul asked.

'Yes of course.' Sofia lied.

'Isn't life so much better without him?'

Sofia nodded.

_Why do I still think of you Erik? After everything, why do I miss you so?_ Sofia thought to herself.

'Sofia, I have just remembered I need to head back and sort some things out. I shall see you later.' Raoul said.

'What time will you return?' Sofia asked.

'I shouldn't be long mon amour.'

Raoul kissed Sofia softly on the lips before leaving. Once alone Sofia went to her dressing table and found a note reading,

I am the life inside you. I am the light that pulls you through. I am the way that guides you. I am the silence you speak of. I am the voice that speaks to you. I am the will that you pursue. I am the strength that lives in you. I will always be with you mon ange. All I ask is you return to me. Your beloved Erik.

Heartbroken Sofia began to sob and began calling for Erik who could see everything but didn't say anything. Falling to her knees Sofia cried, 'Erik, I am sorry.'

Nothing was said from Erik who remained silent and hidden in the shadows.

'When I do not need you, you show. When I need you, you leave me!' Sofia cried louder before falling into the darkness.

Everything went black and when Sofia awoke it was to the soft feel of a hand caressing her cheek. When Sofia opened her eyes she saw Erik smiling down at her.

'Erik?' Sofia weakly said.

Nothing.

Sofia closed her eyes and reopened them to see Raoul.

'Sofia, its me Raoul. Erik isn't here.' Raoul said.

'He was! He was here doing what you are doing. I saw him! He was here!' Sofia cried.

'He wasn't Sofia. I have been here the entire time.'

'No! He was here! I saw him!'

Within minutes Sierra and Adam were in the room. Sierra took Raoul's place by Sofia.

'Hush mon cheri, what you saw was a dream. He wasn't here.' Sierra softly said.

'Mother, he was here. I saw him as clear as I see you now.' Sofia cried.

'He couldn't have been darling. Raoul has been here since you collapsed and your father and I have been outside.'

Feeling both upset and frustrated Sofia placed her hands over her face and began to sob.

'Don't cry mon cheri. You've been through a lot that's all.' Sierra hushed.

'But no one believes me.' Sofia cried.

'No one says they don't.'

There was a knock at the door and entered both managers, Madame Giry and Summer.

'I'm sorry to interrupt le Comte but I have a message from the Opera Ghost.' Monsieur Faulkner informed.

'Yes and what concern is it of ours?' Adam asked.

'Your daughter.'

'What does he want now?'

'He has brought us an opera, which mademoiselle Sofia is required to perform.'

'She shall not be performing his opera!'

'May I read the letter he also sent sil vous plais?'

Adam nodded.

The letter read,

Dear messieurs,

As you have been aware I have been quiet these pass few days. You have my opera and the following demands must be met: my box is to remain empty for MY use tonight, Sofia will sing and if anyone who tries preventing so will face the consequences that led to that stage-hands death. I will hear my child sing. Sing for me. If you know what's best for you and this Opera House you'll meet my demands otherwise if my demands are not met another disaster will occur.

Gentleman. OG

'His demands will not be met!' Adam yelled.

'But darling, what about Sofia?' Sierra asked.

'He will not harm her as she wont be here.'

'Adam, if I may but this could go in our favour. If we allow this opera to go ahead we can get him.' Raoul said confidently.

'You may be on to something my dear boy.' Adam replied.

'And Sofia?' Sierra questioned.

'What of her? Sierra, this is what she needs to be rid of this demon.' Adam replied.

Sofia left the room and ran towards the chapel.

In the chapel Sofia cried, like she had never before.

_Why must it come to this? Why must I be used as prey to someone I owe so much to? _Sofia thought.

In the background Sofia could hear the sound of a piano and then the voice, his voice began to sing,

'Whenever I see your face, the world disappears…you smile and I feel as though I've known you for years…for now whenever my heart speaks I can only hear your voice…'

Sofia looked around for any sign of Erik and found none. Sofia headed towards the stain glassed window and began thinking of her choice. Silently Raoul sat in front of Sofia and held her hand.

'Raoul, please don't make me do this, please. If we go through with this he'll take me and I'll never see you again.' Sofia sobbed.

'You said so yourself he is just a man. He will not take you again unless he is caught tonight.' Raoul replied.

'But why do I have to be involved?'

'If you do not do this he'll haunt us both. What life is that for us?'

'I know. How can I betray the man I owe everything to because he kills and does things without a thought?'

'Then sing his opera and then we shall be free as we all depend on you.'

Seeing the tears in her eyes Raoul pulled Sofia into his arms and held her as she sobbed.

20.

In Erik's lair he was getting himself ready for his opera. Walking around his home remembering his time with Sofia. Standing at the edge of the lake Erik closed his eyes and could hear Sofia singing in her dressing room.

'I shall not visit her.' Erik said out loud.

Quietly Erik headed towards his piano and stopped in front of the mirror. All he saw was a monster in tight black trousers, black boots and a white opened chest shirt. Nothing of what he saw before him would make any girl love him.

_Why do I pretend to be something that I am not? I should just accept that I am a monster._ Erik thought. But he knew, well believed he was shown love by Sofia when she wept and apologised for the things she had said. Had she shown him love? If she had why had she chosen another? Erik refused to admit to himself that he yearned for Sofia and to feel her touch. It may seem that a creature of darkness could feel such things. Tonight would be his night to feel the things he was cruelly prevented from due to his deformity. Finally Erik did his final adjustments to his mask and then headed to his secret pathway to the Opera House.

21.

In her dressing room Sofia did her final touches before nervously walking to the stage. She met Summer halfway.

'I heard all about the plan. Are you ok?' Summer questioned.

'Summer, if I am honest I am scared. I cannot go through with it.' Sofia said in a panicked voice.

'Sofia, stop! Stop and breathe. Listen to me, you'll be fine. Your father and Raoul have the police at the wings, in the boxes and in the audience, you're safe. If all your teacher wants is to hear you sing then sing for him.'

'Oh I wish it was as simple.'

Like a friend Summer held Sofia's hand until Madame Giry was in front of them.

'Summer, go to the wings whilst I take Sofia to the stage.' Madame Giry said in a firm voice.

Before leaving Summer hugged Sofia and then did as she was told.

'I hope you please him tonight otherwise I do not know what he'll do.' Madame Giry said.

'What do you mean?' Sofia questioned.

'You know what he is capable of do you not?'

Sofia remained silent.

'I'll take your silence as a yes. I am sure he'll be pleased that you're wearing his necklace.' Madame Giry pointed out.

Sofia looked at her neck and began fiddling with the Angel holding a rose pendent.

'Here you are.' Madame Giry informed.

Sofia noticed she was at the stage awaiting her cue.

The music sounded and out stepped Erik who was dressed as the character Gerard who took up his place. Shortly afterwards Sofia joined him on the stage standing by a pole fiddling with her dress. Unbeknownst to her and the audience that Gerard was actually Erik. Erik began to sing,

'Whenever I see your face, the world disappears. You smile and I feel as though, I've known you for years. How do I know to trust what I am feeling?'

Every hair on Sofia's body stood on end and her heart began to race. She glanced at Box 5 and saw her parents and Raoul smiling down at her.

'I believe my heart, what else can I do? When every part of every thought leads me straight to you? I believe my heart. For now whenever my heart speaks I can only hear your voice.' Erik continued.

Sofia turned and the sight took her breath away. Sofia saw he co-star in his black trousers and boots and his white shirt, whilst among his face was a mask. Sofia took a deep breath before stepping forward.

'How did I live a moment without you? You don't have to speak at all, I know what you'd say. I know every secret about you.' Sofia began singing softly.

Smiling at Erik Sofia then turned to look at Box 5. Sofia continued to sing,

'I believe my heart, it believes in you. It's telling me that what I see is completely true. I believe my heart, how can it be wrong? It says that what I feel for you, I will feel my whole life long.'

Both Erik and Sofia began walking towards each other. The look Sofia saw in Erik's eyes was that of pure love. Slowly their hands locked within each others and then Erik began to caress her cheek. Together they sang the final part of the song,

'I believe my heart. It believes in you. It's telling me what I feel for you is completely true.'

Once the song was finished Erik had Sofia in his arms, in an intimate embrace. Slowly he caressed her hair before singing quietly in her ear,

'Dites que vous allez partager avec moi, une vie une vie. M'amènent me sauver de ma solitude. Dites que vous me voulez avec vous ici à côté de vous. Partout où vous allez me laisser aller trop.'6

Sofia recognised the voice and lifted her head to show tears falling down her cheek. She was heartbroken when she saw tears falling down Erik's cheeks. For some reason she untied the mask, which fell to the floor causing a shriek in the audience. Within minutes Sofia and Erik had vanished before the audience's eyes. Fear struck the audience and just as before Raoul left Box 5 and headed backstage with Adam at his side.

22.

Beneath the Opera House Erik was dragging a frightened Sofia back to his home. Sofia made attempts to free herself but Erik had her wrist in a vice tight grip.

'Erik, please you're hurting me.' Sofia begged.

Erik stopped before saying, 'Why must I hide in this horrific place all for the sake of how I look?'

Sofia said nothing but wept. Erik continued to pull Sofia closer to his home.

Back at the Opera House Raoul and Adam were following Erik and Sofia with the help from Madame Giry. Both men feared for Sofia's safety.

'If he harms her I will kill him!' Adam hissed.

'Sofia says he wouldn't harm her, but I do not trust him one bit!' Raoul said.

'Raoul, I cannot go any further. I am going to return to Sierra. Madame Giry, are you coming?'

Madame Giry nodded.

'Its fine. I'll find Sofia and return her to you. Go!' Raoul said confidently.

Adam returned back up the stairs with Madame Giry, leaving Raoul alone. As Raoul took a turn he found himself inside a chamber. There was no door, no light and just a slight breeze of air. Frantically Raoul tried to find a way out.

'I will get you back Sofia, if it's the last thing I do!' Raoul shouted.

Erik had finally made it back to his home. Sofia fought to get herself free from him with no success.

'Now you wish rid of me, because of this hideous face you run from me. Our love destroyed because of this face.' Erik said.

'It's not your face that I fear it's your soul I fear.' Sofia replied.

'You know I would never harm you, Sofia? Its those people who harm you.'

Sofia turned her head.

Turning Sofia's head so she was looking at him Erik then said, 'You do not love me I know…I prayed you would learn to love me.'

'How can you say such a thing?' Sofia questioned.

'I am only saying my love.'

Before Sofia could reply Erik turned to the room nearest the lake. Sofia followed Erik's movement with her eyes. Picking up her dress a little she followed. Her dress was of beautiful snow white colour, it looked like a wedding dress with a soft silk cape hanging below her shoulders.

'It seems we have a guest.' Erik said menacingly.

Sofia remained silent.

'You stay where you are. I do not wish you to ruin your gown.' Erik said.

Erik opened the door and then stepped into the shadow. Raoul weakly stumbled out into the lake. The first thing he saw was Sofia.

'Raoul!' Sofia cried.

'Sofia!' Raoul said rushing towards her.

'You shouldn't be here!'

'I had to come. I had to save you from that monster!'

'Raoul, you need to go. Please.'

'Sofia, I will only go if you are with me.'

Suddenly a rope caught Raoul around his neck and shoulders and Sofia saw Erik behind. Sofia watched in horror as the man gave her, her voice shove the man she loved towards the gate. Forgetting what Erik had said Sofia rushed forward.

'I am glad you're here monsieur. Now you have made my night.' Erik mocked.

'Please let her go. Whatever issue you may have, spare her. Don't harm her.' Raoul pleaded.

'I have no desire to make her pay for YOUR sins! You will be saved if she chooses to spend her days with me.'

'Why make her pretend she cares and loves you when you know I am the one she loves.'

Erik turns to Sofia.

'If you love him, you'll save him with your love.' Erik said angrily.

'The tears and feelings I have for you shatter piece by piece. Any hope of forgiveness destroyed by you.' Sofia replied with tears falling down her cheek.

'Sofia, al I did was try and free you. I am sorry.' Raoul says defeatedly.

'You are trying my patience Sofia, chose now! Me or the foolish boy?' Erik yelled.

Sofia turned her gaze at the necklace on her neck before looking at Raoul and then Erik. Slowly she enters the lake and begins to sing, 'I believe my heart, it believes in you. Every thought leads me straight to you. Whenever my heart speaks, I can only hear your voice.'

Tears fell down Sofia's cheek as do they on Erik. Raoul watches on in confusion and wonder. Bravely Sofia placed one hand onto Erik's heart and the other on his cheek.

'I know your heart is pure and frightened. I was given the strength to you show you that you'll never be alone.' Sofia whispers.

With every ounce of love Sofia had in her heart she put into the kiss she gave Erik. She broke the kiss to quickly gaze at him before kissing his lips again. This time Erik released the rope and placed his arm around Sofia. Once the kiss ended Erik began to cry into Sofia's palm. Gently Erik placed his hand to Sofia's cheek and for the last time caressed it.

'You're free.' Erik cried before leaving.

Sofia rushed to Raoul's side and untied the rope before embracing him. Erik by now was in the room Sofia had stayed in.

'Come we have to go Sofia, come!' Raoul said pulling her to the door.

'No Raoul, wait. I must do one thing. Please.' Sofia replied.

Quietly Sofia headed to the room Erik had gone to and found him sitting on the bed. As she stood in the doorway Erik glanced up. Sofia walked towards the broken man before her and knelt down. Slowly she undid her necklace before placing it into Erik's hand.

'So you can remember me.' Sofia whispered.

'Remember me. I am that warm voice in the cold wind that whispers and if you'll listen you'll hear me call across the sky. As long as I can reach out and touch you. I'll never die.' Erik began to sing through his tears.

Sofia released Erik's hand before returning to Raoul. Erik follows and sees Sofia heading to the door leading to the Opera House.

'Remember I'll never leave you. If you will only remember me. I will still be here as long as you hold me in your memory.' Erik sang softly.

Sofia turned for the last time and the look Erik saw was that of love and forgiveness.

'Remember, when your dreams have ended. Time can be transcended. I live forever. Remember me.' Erik cried.

Once Sofia and Raoul had gone Erik too left his home.

23.

Days had passed after that heartbreaking night. No one spoke of Erik, the kidnapping or the deaths. Sofia tried to keep her promise to Erik that she would remember him but she couldn't. gazing at the window Sofia prayed,

'Dear Lord, I have tried but I cannot do this. Please Lord tell a dear friend I am sorry and may one day we are reunited. Amen.'

THE END

_Will the Lord answer the young Chagny's prayer of a reunion with her dear friend and bring the happiness she hopes or will it cause more troubles withing the Chagny household._

1 You lying little devil!

2 My angel you sang beautifully. I am pleased with you. You have made your teacher very happy. Your faithful teacher.

3 'No one would listen…'

4 'Shamed into solitude. Shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen in the dark my heart heard music. I long to teach the world, rise up and teach the world. No one would listen…'

5' I alone can hear the music. In a glance a voice in the gloom seemed to cry, I hear you, I hear your fear, your torment and your tears. She saw my loneliness, shared my emptiness. No one would listen, no one but her, heard as the outcast hears.'

6 Say you will share with me one life, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you will want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too.


End file.
